Softly Falling: Series/Allegiances
Softly Falling: Series/Allegiances Allegiances: Leader: Sandstar: Tan colored she-cat with amber-eyes. Deputy: Jumpheart: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow-eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw: Brown she-cat with brown tipped ears, tail, and leaf green-eyes. Medicine Cat: Rockfur: Gray tabby tom with green-eyes. Warriors: Thornheart: Gray tom with yellow-eyes. Mallow-eyes: Brown tabby tom with green-eyes. Apprentice: Applepaw: Red tabby she-cat with green-eyes. Ravensky: Black and white she-cat with amber-eyes. Featherfang: Gray tom with black spots and yellow-eyes. Swallowflight: Dark brown tabby tom with amber-eyes. Apprentice: Stonepaw: Gray tabby tom with amber-eyes. Mosstalon: Cream-colored tom with green-eyes. Apprentice: Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with blue-eyes. Spidernose: Light brown tom with a black nose, and yellow eyes. Littlepatch: White tom with a small brown patch. Tallblaze: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-eyes. Duskstrike: Light gray tom with lighter patches, yellow-eyes, and a black tail. Sorrelleaf: Cream colored she-cat with green-eyes. Appretice: Flypaw: Black and white tom with blue-eyes. Pigeonflight: Brown tabby tom with blue-eyes. Blizzardstorm: White tom with green-eyes. Stormysky: Light gray tom with black spots, and amber eyes. Beatlestep: Brown tom with black paws, darker spots, and yellow-eyes. Wolfsong: Dark gray she-cat with long fur, lighter tabby patches, and green eyes. Mothfrost: Silver tabby tom with white paws and green eyes Fireleaf: Ginger she-cat with green-eyes, an two white paws. Rowansplash: Redish brown tom with water blue eyes. Longbrair: Long haired red tabby she-cat with yellow-eyes. Squirrelsong: Light brown cheerful she-cat with blue-eyes. Sunstone: Golden tom with amber-eyes. Sweetseed: Dappled brown she-cat with white paws, and yellow eyes. Toadspring: Brown tom with darker tabby patches, and green eyes. Apprentice: Waterpaw: Silver she-cat with gray tabby patches, and green-eyes. Wildwillow: Gray dappled tom with blue-eyes. Acornstrike: Light brown tom with tabby patches, and amber-eyes. Stickfall: Ginger and white tom with green-eyes. Twigleaf: Dark brown tabby tom with white markings, and green eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw: Tiny white she-cat with yellow-eyes. Quickstorm: Brown tom with white markings, and amber-eyes. Fallenstorm: Silver tabby tom with amber-eyes. Queens: Spottedbriar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue-eyes. Mother of Buzzardkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue-eyes), Songkit (Brown tabby she-cat with light blue-eyes), and Stickkit (Brown tabby tom with light blue-eyes). Mallow-eyes' kits. Coldheart: Gray she-car with lighter patches, and yellow-eyes. Mother of Mousekit, (Light brown tom with yellow-eyes). Swallowflight's kit. Rosestream: Ginger she-cat with brown spots, and blue eyes. Expecting Mosstalon's kits. Tumblewater: White she-cat with a silver chest, black paws, and blue-eyes. Mother of Raggedkit, (Fluffy white she-cat with a silver chest, black paws, and blue-eyes), Mistykit, (White she-cat with a silver chest, silver paws, and blue-eyes) and Kestrelkit (Brown tabby tom with green-eyes). Pigeonflight's kits. Honeyfall: Golden she-cat with green-eyes, and white markings. Expecting Quickstorm's kits. Softsnow: White and silver she-cat with gray paws, and blue-eyes. Expecting Sunstone's kits. Elders: Scarleg: Back she-cat with scars down leg and amber-eyes. Cedarpelt: Reddish brown tom with green-eyes. Shorttail: White and gray tom with half a tail, and yellow-eyes. Lostheart: Black she-cat with one yellow-eye. Cats Outside of the Clans Alison: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-eyes. Leader of the rogues. Cosette: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-eyes. Deputy of the rogues. Zoe: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-eyes. Edward: Silver tabby tom with blue-eyes. Ryan: Brown tom with amber-eyes. Forest: Brown tabby tom with amber-eyes. Basket: White she-cat with black paws, and yellow-eyes. Keiko: Black and white she-cat with blue-eyes. Arthur: Brown tom with small white spots, and black paws, with green-eyes. Alfred: Gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, and blue-eyes. Mathew: Gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, and blue-eyes. Natalia: Black she-cat with yellow-eyes. Roderich: Light gray tom with amber-eyes. Elizabeta: Ginger she-cat with yellow-eyes. Yao: Cream-colored tom with amber-eyes. Tino: Gray tabby tom with yellow-eyes. Ludwig: Silver tom with a white tipped tail, and blue-eyes. Feliciano: Brown dappled tom with white paws, and green-eyes. Kiku: Ginger and white tom with yellow-eyes. Ivan: Black tom with blue-eyes. Lovino: Brown dappled tom with green-eyes. Polly: Cream-colored she-cat with blue-eyes. Pasta: Cream-colored she-cat with green-eyes. Category:Splash's Allegiances